Crystal Within the Wolves Den
by Kazeshini-Fenrir
Summary: Saiyuri and her brother Daisuke live within the Village hidden in the Leaves. Just living their lives as any shinobi would until the chunin exams begin. Being pulled from the exams for a secret mission These two will soon see the true meaning of the title Shinobi.


_**I do not own Naruto or any of its names characters or content. Only the cc's my co-writer and I have made.**_

On a warm pleasant afternoon the Village hidden in the Leaf was in mid celebration as the academy's graduating ninjas were receiving their hard earn reward. A headband symbolizing their start serving their village as a full fledge ninja. As the excitement goes on a midnight blue haired girl bearing the Inuzuka mark, Saiyuri was rushing thru the village. Tailing behind were her two foxes. Suzu the red fox with golden eyes. Then Yuzuki the silver fox with sapphire. The three kept their speed dodging the crowds, and various vendor stalls. After a few more alley ways she arrived at the academy. After squeezing thru the crowd, she met up with her cousin Hana. All moments before seeing her little brother Daisuke stepping up as he placed his well earned headband upon his dark crimson hair with his timber wolf Mamoru at his side. Following Daisuke was his other cousin Kiba and his dog Akamaru and soon after getting his the two bumped fists in victory. Soon after the rest of the graduating class received their headbands and bowed before the teachers. Upon the ending of the ceremony, the two ran from their classmates to their family.

"Saiyuri! Hana! We're finally full fledge ninja like you guys!" said Daisuke as he hugs his sister Saiyuri. "Yeah, now we can start doing missions. Maybe even get to go with ya every now and again" Kiba said grinning followed by akamaru giving a cheerful bark. Smiling at her little brother and cousins enthusiasm Hana said "Now now don't get too full of yourselves now. You two have a lot of training before you can tag along with me." "Awww come on Hana me and Daisuke can handle anyone in a fight!" Kiba said now wearing a smug grin continuing. "Besides we have Akamaru and Mamoru." Rolling her eyes Saiyuri walks up and flicks Kiba's ear then crossing her arms."Yeah you guys are a good team but Hana has more training and experience than us. I mean you've seen the anbu. Those are top of the line ninja who makes most of us look like fools." Feeling a slight fall Daisuke put his head down then raised it back. " That may be so but we have a goal. If we can get to aunt Tsume's level, we'd be unstoppable." Said Daisuke with a quick rise of confidence, soon shot down by his cousin. "Yea Daisuke we might be able to get stronger but my mom could kick out tails all day long for years before we get to her level…..but naruto claims he will be hokage so we have a light on our goal at least." Kiba said smiling then had a sudden look of sympathy."Kinda sucks seeing naruto didn't graduate with us. I mean he messed around and just locked horns with Iruka sensei and Sasuke. Just hate to see a guy get crushed like that." Hana grew a look and said "Now don't worry about Naruto he will be fine if I remember right, I believe Iruka is going to try a second chance for him this time." Saiyuri added "Yeah it sucks for naruto but hes got to take responsibility for actions. Now for you two…..I think its time for your graduation diner" Smiling as Kiba and Daisuke's glew until a familiar voice came from a distance.

"Hey Kiba! Daisuke!" yelled the voice. Turning around, the two saw Shikamaru and Choji heading their way over. "Hey! What are you guys doing? Don't you two have some celebrating to do?" Asked Daisuke as him and Kiba wove to their friends. "Nah….well yea but not till later really rather pass on it. All this attention for just a step up is a drag" Sighed Shikamaru. "Despite him I got a huge thing going on I just go to wait for all the food to be ready." Said Choji as he began to ramble off all the entries. While the midst of Choji's listing Daisuke, Kiba, and Saiyuri's stomachs began to growl. "Choji not to be a downer but we get it, now stop you're making us starve." whined Daisuke, holding his stomach. "Oh sorry, sorry! Just you know how I am about food…..Just all the flavors and textures…" Choji said while beginning to drool. Facepalming himself and sighing Shikamaru punches Choji in the arm and said."You're kinda doing the same to me. Now the other reason we walked over here. You two want to spar with us first day as full fledges?" "Oh you two are on!"Kiba said determinedly. Shikamaru rosea finger and said "Just one thing….nothing against Akamaru or Mamoru but no dogs allowed this time" Slightly flustered Daisuke came up saying " What the heck?! You're joking right?" He paused for a moment and shrugged. "Fine it won't matter, we're still going to kick you tail anyway." Shikamaru smirked and walked a set distance from Kiba and Daisuke. "Lets see how determined you are when my shadows reach you." Said Shikamaru readying himself for the sparring match. Sighing and shrugging it off Saiyuri turned around and said" Ok guys I guess Ill go ahead with Hana and get dinner started" Daisuke looked at his sister and with a slightly saddened look said. "Awww sis don't you wanna see how much better I've gotten since you trained me last?" Giving a quick roll of the eyes and seeing Hana nod to her Saiyuri turned back around. "Ok ok I am curious how you'll do without Mamoru" Hana started walking back."Im also curious how Kiba will fare without lil Akamaru" Choji now impatiently standing yelled out "Hurry up lets do this! I wanna get to the party before everythings served!" "Alright alright im pretty sure they are ready to go when you settle down." Said Shikamaru as he again facepalmed followed by. "Ready Inuzuka's?"

"Ready!" Both cousins shouted. Shikamaru and Choji nodded and gave the signal to start. Upon signal Kiba and Daisuke began using the Inuzuka trademark Four Legs Technique. Daisuke started with launching himself repeatedly at Shikamaru keeping him distracted. Kiba how ever went at Choji who anticipated his assault and used his Expansion Jutsu. Thus making Kiba bounce off which frustrated Kiba causing him to revert to keeping Choji busy. Shikamaru scoffed at Daisuke's tactic and said "You know you're going to have to do more than that to distract me. Besides bet you didn't realize I preplanned this fight." "Wait you preplanned? Thats cheating you lazy" Daisuke stopped realizing he landed on an explosive tag and managed to jump away. Which due to the hidden tags he had to slow down and be more thoughtful of his movements. "Oh you got to move more than that unless you want to get snared now Wolfboy" laughed Shikamaru as he began using his Shadow Possession Jutsu. "Kiba! Hows it going with Choji….." Seeing as Kiba is having issues with Choji's larger form and bouncing off he sighed. "Nevermind" **(Hmmm ok so Choj Is a bouncy ball and Shikamaru is being a devious little snot…..I got it!) **Now reassured he called out to his cousin."Kiba gimme a second I'm coming!" Reaching into his pouches Daisuke grabbed handfuls of smoke bombs and lobbed them all around Shikamaru. Now with him lost within the thick smoke Daisuke heads to help Kiba, however now Choji went on the offensive. "Ok enough its my turn. Human Bullet Jutsu!" Choji began to spin into a large ball and began to give chase to Kiba and Daisuke. "Ok I swear I was going to tag team with ya but didn't expect this." Daisuke said as he was running away along side Kiba. "Seriously Daisuke? What was your plan? To get our cardio in?!" Rolling his eyes Daisuke shook his head and pointed at the smoke cloud and in a quiet voice said "My initial idea was to play as Akamaru but that can be for Choji. For now lets roll Choji through some traps and have em explode on Shikamaru" Kiba's eyes glew and said"and here i was about to doubt you cuz" So the two charged through the dense smoke as Choji kept chase. Soon Choji was coated in tags and not realizing it stopped. He then quickly looked around and saw a figure and assumed it was one of the Inuzuka's and to his dismay turned out to be Shikamaru. "Choji what are you doing?! Youre supposed to chase them not me…...Ummm Choji I really despise you right now." Seeing as Choji is coated in his hidden tags as they began to explode causing Shikamaru to get caught in the explosions. After the smoke cleared Choji began nervously scratching his head seeing he blasted Shikamaru into submission. "Sorry! why didnt you move out of the way?" Shikamaru just glared at him and said " When i get up I'm making you wait till everyone goes for seconds for that unless you win now." Choji now afraid of having to wait for the food at his party began to rage and began to blindly charge after the Inuzuka's. "See cuz might not of been the first idea but its working." Daisuke said with a smirk. "Yeah yeah youre just got lucky but be glad i trust ya….so how about beast human transform followed by fang over fang? Kiba asked grinning."Uh wouldn't that be overboard?" Thinking about it for a moment seeing Choji just blindly rolling over every direction."Yeah lets just stop him before he rolls over something"

Together the Inuzuka's performed Human Beast Transformation, causing their fangs to extend and form claws. "Ok Kiba you want to lead?" Asked Daisuke. "Nah you first cuz" Replied Kiba as he readies himself for the attack. Nodding Daisuke rushed and yelled "Fang over Fang!" Launching himself in the air followed by Kiba, the two began to spin causing two drill like torpedos to form around them. Gaining velocity and size the two barrelled at Choji, until the two hit on center. Due to Choji's rage pushing behind his own power, it became a power lock between the three. "Where is he getting this power Kiba? We should've had him knocked back already." Said Daisuke. Sighing and giving a tired look Shikamaru called out "Its a clan trait genius. He might be on the heavy side but thats a purpose. If you actually looked into it his clan has an ability, that converts calories to chakra. In a sense he's a powerhouse awaiting to open. Considering you two are about matched with him currently….I'll call it a draw and end it. Hey Choji! Foods ready!" Choji calms and began fidgeting and lost focus. This allowed the Inuzuka's to overpower him and launch Choji back. Upon landing he immediately got up and rushed onward to home. "Shikamaru hurry up and lets go!" Yelled Choji as he seemed about half way home. Rolling his eyes Shikamaru began walking behind Choji and stopped momentarily to say " Next time you two better be stronger or you won't stand up against him." Reverting to their normal forms, the Inuzuka's both sighed and headed over to their siblings. "Sorry for wasting your time guys." Said Kiba with his head down. "Yeah we should of been able to take Choji down no problem. But the two of us combined we didn't even make him budge. It took Shikamaru to mention food to even do anything." Daisuke added also with his head down.

Hana and Saiyuri both had upset looks on their faces. "What do you mean waste our time? You two did great." Hana said with her arms crossed. Both Kiba and Daisuke became lost. "What do you mean great? We lost." The two cousins said confused. "It was a sparring match win or lose, its just training. Besides Ive never seen you two ever fight side by side before. Its always Akamaru or Mamoru, but never have you two tried Fang over Fang with each other." Still arms crossed Hana said while revealing a faint smile. Saiyuri slightly jealous said "Yea Daisuke never even tried that technique with me not even when aunt Tsume helped him train. For that matter Kiba, you never train with anyone else but Akamaru." Scratching the back of head grinning Kiba said "Well Daisuke and I are family so maybe its a Inuzuka thing?" Flustered Saiyuri said "Then why didn't either of you try it with your sister or cousin?" Stepping back a little and nervous Daisuke replied "We didn't think about it till that fight honestly." Rolling her eyes Saiyuri said in a slightly pouted voice "Oh sure think about that with Kiba but not your loving, sweet sister." Defensively Daisuke replied "Ok thats not fair and you know it! Besides…." Now slightly nervous."You haven't really gotten Human Beast Transformation down yet." Now slightly angered Saiyuri said "That may be so but i don't need it to kick your tail." Hana stepped up to Saiyuri and placed her hand on her shoulder. Oddly calming down her cousin she said "Hey we're family the only fights we pick are the ones with those messing with us. Not amongst us. Saiyuri even if you for whatever reason never fully embrace it, you have your stone oriented jutsus. Those alone are just as much of a handful as the clans signature." "Yea Saiyuri I didnt mean to make it sound like you aren't strong. Its such a different jutsu no one here really can counter or work against it." Daisuke said apologetically. Giving a slight stare followed by a glare, Saiyuri said with a smile "You're fine you doofus. Just remember whos the older sibling here." Rolling his eyes Daisuke said " Oh yes the almighty one year older sister. How dare I disobey?" Saiyuri laughed and gave a small jab at her brothers arm, followed by Hana and Kiba joining in. "Okay lets hit home and get some food. Its not every day your aunt takes requests for a dinner." Said Hana smiling. "Doesnt matter what it is, it's always great." Kiba added with a grin.

The four cousins headed home, soon smelling the welcoming smells of various food. Upon walking in the house they were greeted by Tsume. "Theres my Saiyuri and Daisuke!" Giving them both a hug, then turning to Hana and Kiba. "So you two had a scrap with two classmates if i heard right?" She said with a slightly angered look, aiming at Kiba. As Kiba was about to answer nervously, Hana stepped forward and said " Nah not a scrap mother. It was just a small sparring fight. Just a "Finally shinobis" spar is all." Tsume sighed and smiled saying "As long as you're not causing trouble and learning something, I suppose you're fine." Saiyuri added " Yea they didn't exactly win or lose. All thanks to Choji's stomach but they did pull off Fang over Fang with each other." "Well duh. two attacks on one target is a good tactic." Tsume replied not thinking much of the feat. "Well yes aunt Tsume, but this time it wasn't with Akamaru, or Mamoru. It was those two in place of their dogs." Saiyuri said slightly nervously. "No way! They really did it?" Kiba and Daisuke both grinned nodding. "I haven't seen a Inuzuka do that since me and your mother tried it before you guys were born." As the five Inuzukas went on about their day, they began to dig into the feast made for the special day. While they ate Kiba and Daisuke thought to themselves as to what tomorrow will bring. Will it be a easy first day? Who would they be teamed up with? Let alone who would be their squad leader and sensei. They shrugged it off and dug back in. Little did they know this would be the beginning of a long. up and down journey as new Shinobis of the Leaf.


End file.
